Weather often requires a person wear extra layers of clothing when outdoors. The extra layers of clothing may be constrictive, especially when engaging in an athletic activity, or any other type of physical activity. For example, golf is a sport that requires considerable range of motion in order to properly swing a club, but precipitation or cold weather may require extra clothing that can reduce the range of motion needed. A jacket/coat is a popular layering garment because it is versatile and usually has a loose fit, has a closable opening so it can be easily worn or taken off, and is usually made of a material that provides protection from environmental elements such as rain, wind, snow, temperature fluctuations, etc. The downside of using materials such as leather, or synthetic fabrics treated with materials to make them water repellent and/or wind repellent, may be that these materials may not have enough stretchability and/or breathability, or if they do have stretchability and/or breathability, the stretchability and/or breathability may be minimal. Such limited stretchability may render a garment impractical for activities requiring a higher degree of flexibility than is compatible with the garment. Further, for a sport such as golf, the potential fabrics to use for such a jacket may be limited by considerations such as the desire to limit the noise made by a garment during movement.